


Hit Paw-se. Replay.

by eelegy



Category: HINAPIA (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Also sorry to Gyeongwon, F/F, I just thought it'd be funny if the first Hinapia fic was a furry au, I'm sorry Necktie, So here we are, am I though?, but this is a gift for you, furry au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelegy/pseuds/eelegy
Summary: Gyeongwon is charmed by a certain girl in a fox fursuit.yes, I wrote a furry au and I'm only a little sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShatterTheNexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterTheNexus/gifts).

> My brand has, in a way, become "How can I make people hate me just a little?" And you know what? This is how.

Gyeongwon clutches her folder of drawings to her chest. She has a list of people that she's supposed to meet up with to deliver prints to, but she has a few hours until then. She'd been on the fence about going to the convention at all, not being one for crowds or loud places, but the commissions she was going to deliver would pay for her pass and board, and the promise of making friends with likeminded people called out to her.

She looks around the main room, intimidated by the large group of dragons in one corner and the congregation (pride?) of lions not ten feet away. It was far too crowded for her liking too, but as she turns to leave, she spots a group of people all standing in a small circle, laughing and chatting, all with a friendly kind of body language that makes Gyeongwon feel comfortable approaching them.

As she makes her way across the room towards them, a fox plops down in between two of them. They're wearing the prettiest fursuit Gyeongwon has ever seen and suddenly, she's very intimidated.

But Gyeongwon has already started towards the group, and as intimidated as she is, she feels weird changing her mind at this point. After all, she was here to make friends, right? And it would be hard to do that if she didn't talk to anyone. These are people who understand, after all. they're like her. They won't shame or shun. And when Gyeongwon draws near enough to the group, she can pick up on what they're talking about. Art. Gyeongwon's ears perk up. Art! She can talk art! After all, commissions from furries is how she got into the community herself!

The group must notice her hesitate a few feet away from them, because they open up a space for her. One of the partial suiters, a cat, beckons her to join them. She introduces herself as Nunu and Gyeongwon can't help her reﬂexive gasp. "a-are you the Nunu?" Gyeongwon reaches back and ﬁddles with her tail, suddenly feeling out of her element. "I mean, are you NunuJulia?"

Nunu laughs and brings her paws up to cover her furry cheeks. Gyeongwon imagines Nunu must be blushing. Nunu brings her paws down and lets one of her paws ﬂop forward, "That's me!" Nunu curtsies and somehow manages to pinch her dress with her stuﬀed mitts to do it properly. "Do you know my art?"

Gyeongwon knows her face is completely red and god, she wishes she had the money to buy a head at the very least so her face wouldn't give away all of her ﬂustered, messy reactions. "Do I know your art?" Gyeongwon shifts from one foot to another, hyperactive in the presence of her idol. "You're my inspiration. I really want to make art as good as you someday." Nunu tilts her head, bell collar on her neck tinkling softly. "Oooh, you're an artist too?" She plucks her phone out from her waistband (Gyeongwon is still amazed at the dexterity with which Nunu can do things while wearing her mitts. She wonders, very briefly, if Nunu draws with the mitts on too.) and oﬀers her phone, twitter open, to Gyeongwon. "I'd love to follow you!" Gyeongwon has to remind herself not to snatch the phone from Nunu's paw. But NunuJulia following her? It hadn't even happened in her very best dreams. It's as she's shakily typing in 'KongiePup' that she remembers the other people who have patiently been watching the two of them. As she hands back Nunu's phone with her account up, she lifts her head and looks at the other people in the group, eyes catching on the fox once again.

"Hi, my name is," Gyeongwon pauses. She can go by anything here, so she takes the plunge, "Kongie. You can call me Kongie."

And so they go around in a circle introducing themselves. There's Pinky the Panther, but not a pink panther, who is dressed almost ready for a streetwear show except for the rather suggestive Sonic the Hedgehog shirt and her slick velvet tail, Rena (short for Renata, but, she's told, that's only if she's in trouble. She grins wickedly at Nunu and Gyeongwon tries not to think too much of it) is a Rabbit, and wears only a pair of ears, a ﬂuﬀy tail, and clutches a bag that says "carrots" under her arm. Nuri is a wolf and even with her fursuit head on, her quietly bright demeanor is evident and Gyeongwon can't help but be charmed by the bright energy in her friendly wave. Finally, the fox that had caught her eye speaks.

"I'm Roa. A fox, obviously. Don't believe the stories these guys tell about me."

"Oh what, about you being a total heartbreaker?" Rena pokes Roa's arm and grins challengingly up at her. "If you didn't want to feed the fox stereotype, maybe you shouldn't be so sly."

Roa stutters and searches for a retort, but cannot find one, so she goes silent. She puts her paw on her cocked hip and looks at Gyeongwon, the eyes on her fursuit seemingly teasing Gyeongwon.

"You're not KongiePup Kongie, are you?" Roa tilts her head and leans in towards Gyeongwon, awaiting her response.

Gyeongwon's eyes widen. Does Roa know her? Perhaps even looked at her art? "Y-yes. That's me."

Roa straightens up and seems to hop from one foot to another, but the suit's head prevents Gyeongwon from knowing exactly what Roa is thinking until she claps her paws together and leans in once more. "I'm such a big fan, really." Gyeongwon can hear the excitement in Roa's voice and her heart rate spikes. Roa is so genuinely excited and Gyeongwon has never met a fan in the open like this before.

Roa's head nods slowly and Gyeongwon realizes with a start that Roa is checking her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Roa is goofy, she finds out quickly. She keels over when she laughs, which itself is a giggly unashamed sound. She plays off of Pinky’s puns and cracks everyone up, only to not understand one of Rena's double entendres, much to the amusement of the rest of the group. Gyeongwon realizes that she’s staring and quickly lowers her gaze to her sketchbook, starting again on the piece she’s been finalizing to drop off the next day.

“Kongie, are you doing commissions?”

Gyeongwon looks up with a start at the sound of her screen name, afraid she’d been caught staring. Roa was talking to her. (Her!) She opens her mouth and closes it before remembering that, yes, she has a slot open. “Yeah, a space just opened up.”

“D’ya think you could draw me?” Roa tilts her head to the side the way Kongie finds she does when she asks a question.

Gyeongwon pulls out her phone to find her pricing sheet and holds it out, “Well, you should take a look at prices...”

Roa takes her paws off to accept the offered phone. Gyeongwon is shocked at just how dainty Roa’s hands are in comparison to her suit. Her nails are carefully painted a brilliant shade of burgundy, and somehow it fits. It’s all so classy. Roa pinches in to look at the prices and nods. “I think I’d like a full color full body. Do you do live models?”

Gyeongwon stutters at the suggestion and the price, but nods. She knows Roa must be rich, given the quality of her suit, but to be able to commission a piece like that on the spot still surprises Gyeongwon. She eeks out an “O-okay!” before Roa enthusiastically sticks out her hand for a handshake.

“Deal!”

Gyeongwon grabs Roa's paw to shake on it. “I-I actually have some time now, if you want to get started..?” She trails off, unsure until Roa claps her paws together with an enthusiastic yes.

Roa hops up and Gyeongwon realizes how tall she is. Maybe even taller than her. She beckons her towards a small door next to a panel room that is letting out. “I know a nice place we can go that we’ll both be comfortable.”

Gyeongwon follows behind and Roa ushers her out the door into a courtyard where a moose is finishing up a photoshoot. The photographer nods to them as he picks up his camera bag and Roa waves. Gyeongwon belatedly half-raises her hand when she realizes that she’s also supposed to wave. It’s a nice courtyard with padded outdoor chairs set around a small fire pit. She’s sure it’s only this nice because the hotel staff forgot to take the furniture out of this particular back courtyard. None of the other outdoor areas were outfitted like this. Nevertheless, Gyeongwon sets her bag on one of the ottomans and glances around, not sure whether to sit.

“So, um, for a pose, what were you thinking?” She rubs her elbow awkwardly.

Roa hums in consideration. “I was thinking something a little casual, maybe? With a little attitude. I don’t know. How long do you think you’ll need to take to get the figure down?”

Gyeongwon shrugs one shoulder. “Maybe twenty to thirty to make sure I have enough detail to support color?”

Roa laughs. “Alright. I should pick a seated position then, right?” 

Before Gyeongwon can respond, Roa has draped herself dramatically over one of the comfy armchairs, one arm slung over the back of the seat, the other supporting her head, elbow resting against the arm of the chair. Both her legs are draped over the other arm. It’s a nice, careless pose, one Gyeongwon doesn’t think Roa should have any trouble holding.

Gyeongwon tries out a couple of angles before finally pushing another ottoman over the sit in front of Roa, getting a nice foreshortened angle. She snaps a photo on her phone before turning it to Roa. “Does this angle looks okay?”

Roa leans closer to check. “Wow! That’s a great angle!” She Leans back and surveys Gyeongwon again. “This is what separates the artists from the rest of us, huh? You’ve got vision.”

Gyeongwon blushes and tries to deny it. “Listen! All it is is practice. I’m not nearly at the level of a lot of the artists here!” For the nth time, she wishes she had the cash to buy a head so her splotchy flush wouldn’t give her away so easily. And maybe that the Roa didn’t affect her so easily as well.

Roa laughs and rests a paw on Gyeongwon’s forearm. “I’ll let the master work.”

Gyeongwon is sure she turns an even more brilliant red as she scurries back to the ottoman and takes a seat, pulling a pencil out of her bag and flipping to a clean page in her sketchbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated again,,happy nearly 3rd anniversary, pristin. lord.


End file.
